


catch and release

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, Fishing, Gen, Male Bonding, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The lake is quiet and calm today, peaceful almost, and there isn’t a wave for miles that he can see.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch and release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://mlbanonmeme.livejournal.com/1218.html?thread=75202#t75202) at [](http://mlbanonmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**mlbanonmeme**](http://mlbanonmeme.livejournal.com/).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

The lake is quiet and calm today, peaceful almost, and there isn’t a wave for miles that he can see. It’s perfect. Joel can’t imagine anything more perfect than this, besides maybe getting married or the birth of his son. He’d never tell his wife that, though. She wouldn’t let him forget it, ever.

Porcello shifts next to him, bumping lightly into his shoulder, and he looks over. “Gettin’ antsy, kid?”

Porcello tips back the brim of his battered old Seton Hall cap to swipe the sleeve of his t-shirt across his forehead. “Nothing’s biting.”

“Be patient,” Joel says, looking out at the seemingly endless stretch of water in front of him. He kind of feels like a king looking out the window of his castle at his kingdom.

“Funny, you telling _me_ to be patient,” Porcello grumbles, but Joel can hear the amusement under his faux pouty tone.

“I got four years on you, kid. I’ve learned to be patient.” Joel grins at him. “You kinda have to be patient when . . .” He shakes his right arm at Porcello; you’d only be able to pick up the scars from his latest surgery if you knew where to look. The ink hides them pretty well.

“That why you do this,” Porcello asks, waving a hand to the scene in front of them.

“Is what why,” Joel asks. He feels something tug lightly on his line and he reels it in, but it’s just a little baby. He doesn’t keep the babies, they probably have families or something. Joel carefully unhooks the fish’s mouth and tosses it back in.

“The injuries and stuff,” Porcello says, pausing for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Kinda,” Joel says, sliding a worm onto his hook and casting his line. “Like, my arm could be hanging on my shoulder by a thread but, fuck it, man. Out here, I got the lake and the sky, and plenty of fish. A busted elbow’ll keep me from baseball but it ain’t gonna keep me from this.”

Porcello nods to himself and glances out at the water. He’s quiet for a few minutes before coughing and clearing his throat. “Thanks for telling me about this place.”

“No problemo, man.” Joel looks over at Porcello. “You should come out here more often. Might help get your mind in the right place.”

“Maybe,” Porcello says.

Joel shrugs. “ ’s up to you, man. It's all what you make it.” Something yanks hard on his line just then and a grin spreads slowly across his face as he reels it in. It’s a big one this time and he’s sure as hell not going to toss it back.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
